Blood Covered Roses & Bells
by Peach Coffee
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname just arrived back to the Kuran manor after defeating Rido and plan to get married shortly after settling. Will the rest of the vampires accept this or will they try to destroy what they have?  KanaxYuuk/ZeroxYuuk/RukaxKana/SaraxKana
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

**Taking place:** After the incident with Rido, Yuuki and Kaname go back to their childhood home.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Mystery

* * *

**Chapter 1. Welcome Home.**

The taxi car's interior leather seating was in the color of beige and tan, the walls were a dark navy blue, and it had the scent of a freshly watered, lonely forest; though, it was not the only scent found in the taxi.

The other scent was _blood_, though not just any blood, it was the blood of the pureblood, Kaname Kuran; the sweetest smelling blood even in existence, according to Yuuki's thoughts.

He was left of her, staring blankly out the clean window, perhaps thinking or plotting.

Yuuki just gazed and gazed at his dark, trench coat covered frame, perfectly shaped by angels of the Heavens, how beautiful was his frame and figure; she always wanted to caress and hold his body when she was a young child, her thoughts of him never changed, he was all so gorgeous to her- a piece of pale artwork.

Her gaze then moved to her crossed hands, feeling a sudden emotion of tense nervousness, caused by thinking of his beauty. His head twisted and his maroon colored eyes darted at her, giving her a warm glance, she peeked through her bangs; her heart began to race.

"W…What?" She softly murmured out, her crossed hands tightened; his lips extended a soft and small grin, turning himself to face her, "Yuuki," He spoke with a soothing tone, "You look nervous."

Yuuki gasped inside her throat, "But I'm not..." She protested in a soft tone, his grin slightly grew, "Yuuki, you're not telling the truth," Her head leaned upward to gaze into his eyes; his beautiful eyes.

She lightly blushed, "I'm sorry, It's just… It's going to be so difficult to adjust to this life style now," Her hands release one another and gently grip the car's seat, "-But if it's for my brother, then so be it," His grin shrunk, though did not entirely disappear.

"Thank you," His tone deepened, "Yuuki…"

His head twisted back toward the window, staring out once again, she then immediately felt awkward and looked out of the window next to her.

A half an hour passed, still sitting as they were, Yuuki gasps inside her throat, viewing the wilderness outside, "We're almost home," Kaname gently spoke, he sounded tired and bored, she grinned, tears formed inside her eyes, "H-Home," She inhaled a quiver, "I can't wait."

Moments later, the Taxi stops in front of the gate, Yuuki and Kaname then open their car doors and grab their luggage out of the trunk before Kaname pays the man who drove the taxi who a few minutes later, drove away.

Kaname softly sighs out, "Let's go," Yuuki nodded in reply, slowly walking to Kaname's side as he unlocks the gate with a rather large key.

The gate opened which after, Kaname's arm immediately wrapped around her shoulders and pushed her along the long, dirt path.

Moments later, he leads them out of the path into the wilderness, with sudden confusion; Yuuki stops Kaname, "Where are we going?" She questioned with a small pout; Kaname softly smiled at her pout, "We're going through a cave which leads to your old room," Kaname stares forward and begins to push Yuuki once again, "Just to be safe, I sense there might be enemies of us to avenge Rido."

Yuuki's eyes widened, Kaname's last words lingered in her mind, _'To avenge Rido…'_

Kaname then stops them from walking any farther, turning Yuuki into another direction, letting her view the cave; she felt an intense tingle, "Is this it?" Her head turned to the side to get a glance of his face as he nodded slowly; her head turns back to view the cave once again.

"Do the enemies know this passage?"

"Not at all, that's why I chose to take this way here."

"Are you positive?"

"I am."

She softly blushes before she begins to slowly walk into the tight sized cave; he followed her, tightening his grip on her shoulders, making her lead them through; feeling his firm hands on her shoulders made her feel embarrassed, causing her to blush deeper.

About thirteen minutes pass, suddenly arriving at a tall, heavy door; Kaname then hands her the same key that he unlocked the gate with, "Use this."

For a moment, she fondled and fidgeted with the key before forcing it inside the door lock's hole, thus unlocking it; slightly opening the door as Kaname squeezed at her shoulder, causing her blush to form back.

Yuuki's fingers slid against the sides of the door, opening them to reveal her old room in which she spent most of her childhood as a Kuran in, her eyes widen, Kaname's face then dug into her hair gently, softly whispering into it, "Welcome home, Yuuki."

* * *

**Wow~ what an intro Chapter~! *pants after typing that up for 30 minutes* w ;;;**

**Expect A LOT of romance in the next chapter between our two lovebirds of the moment!**

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far and I hope that you comment !**

**_- Peach Coffee_**

*goes off to eat some leftover pizza*


	2. Chapter 2  Delicious

**Refresh:** Kaname and Yuuki walk inside the cave that leads to her childhood room and Yuuki just unlocked the ancient door.

* * *

**Chapter 2 . Delicious**

Before stepping into her elegant room, her eyes dart around, looking over all of the furnishing and décor, "I remember… Remember living inside this same room," Yuuki crooned in a flowing tone, beginning to walk forward inside; Kaname follows, keeping his chest pinned against her back.

Her face formed a deep blush.

Moments later, she urged herself to run around, feeling an immense emotion of happiness and glee, remembering everything, "Brother! Look!" She stood by a dark, wooden cabinet that was detailed in floral patterns; it held photo frames.

"Look at the pictures," She demanded as Kaname slowly strolled over to her side, "Look at this one," She points to a photo of her and Kaname as they appeared young, Kaname gently grinned, "You were such an adorable child, Yuuki," Kaname complimented; Yuuki pouted and blushed softly, though pointing to another photo.

"Mom and Dad…" Yuuki spoke in a light and saddened tone, "They look so happy in this picture, huh," Yuuki twisted her head to gaze at Kaname as he spoke, and she smiled in response.

She then stood up and faced Kaname with a warm expression that melted Kaname's heart; he smiled, "Will we be as happy as them, Kaname?" Yuuki questioned with the same expression; his hand reached out to caress her soft, irresistible cheek.

"I think so, why wouldn't we?" Kaname answered softly.

"I don't know, maybe the others wouldn't like the fact that us are together." Yuuki spoke, staring deeply into his beautiful maroon eyes.

"Why not, it's none of their concern," Kaname's finger tips gently trailed down to touch her succulent, tempting neck, "-Don't worry my precious Yuuki, I'll protect our love."

'Though perhaps in their own conscience, they may detest the fact…'

Her face tenderly reddens before slowly walking toward him closely, wrapping her arms around his torso as his hand caressed her neck, feeling her veins pump her delicious blood; he was feeling a desiring hunger slowly grow inside of him, "You treat me so well and," Yuuki choked out, tearing up as she nuzzled his chest.

Kaname took in a small gulp, trying to drown the hunger, though it only grew, "-and… I feel like I'm so useless to you Brother, I just sit here and simply watch," Kaname's eyes slowly glowed into the bright crimson eyes that blood lust cause, "I-I want to feel useful to you and…" Yuuki gazes up, peeking between her bangs to find Kaname's eyes glow; she gasped inside her throat.

"You are useful to me, Yuuki." Kaname cooed out softly, tightening his caress against her neck; Yuuki tilted her head to reveal more of her neck's skin, "When have I ever…?"

Kaname's arms suddenly wrapped around Yuuki's whole body and carried her gently to one of the couches covered in velvet before he climbed over her figure, hovering.

He dipped his head, glazing the right side of her neck with the tip of his moist tongue as she softly whispered a growl, "Right now," Kaname's tone was deeper than before, he raises his head up and stares into her chocolate brown eyes with his glowing blood lust drenched eyes.

"You've given me your adoring and loving blood that is so irresistible, I can't hold my urges any longer, Yuuki, please fill me up with your sweetness," He crooned softly; her eyes widened, through tilting her head to let Kaname pierce her skin.

"So let that be the reason," Yuuki softly whispered as Kaname's mouth widened and his fangs then dug through her delicate skin.

Soft groans left her pink, soft lips which encouraged Kaname to dig slightly deeper, letting more of her dark blood ooze out; his stomach tightened as her groans began to sound more and more with pain, forming a hate of himself for hurting her.

A few moments passed before he licked off the last stain of blood on her neck, his finger tips gently glided her soft skin and trailed over the marks from his teeth, "Thank you," Kaname leans his head in to kiss the side of her lips.

Her eyes gaze up at his gorgeous face, though the sides of his mouth were covered with her blood; she slightly rises up and licks off the blood from his mouth, causing him to extend a warm grin.

"Yuuki, I love you, more than what you know." Kaname softly said in his most serious tone; Yuuki blushed at what he said, "I love you too, Brother, more than anything."

Kaname's body immediately embraces hers; his arms tightly around her arms, his legs gently cradle her thighs, "B-Brother…" Yuuki spoke out of a gently surprise, slowly squirming in his tight hold; he suddenly got another urge, but this time, it was not hunger or blood lust.

He wanted her.

Inside.

"W…What do you need now? Anything you desire, you can have, I want to feel more useful," She spoke out with a seriously expression; he slightly tilted his head as he looked over her adoring face.

"I want you," Kaname stated, kissing against her bite marks; Yuuki 's expression slightly warmed up, "Are you still hungry?" Kaname's head rose and softly nodded, looking everywhere else but directly into her eyes.

Yuuki tilted the other side, "This side doesn't have bite marks, so take it from here," Yuuki softly spoke, shaking her hair out of the way from her neck; he shook his head, "Not that type of hungry, Yuuki," Kaname softly whispered; his whisper vibrated in her ear, tickling it.

She made a puzzled expression, "Then… Do you want regular food?" She questioned, looking straight up forward at his pale complexion; he shook his head once again, "I'm hungry for your body, I urn to touch your tender skin, I want to taste your succulent juices that are other than just your delectable blood, Yuuki,"

Yuuki's face reddened deeply, "Y-You're… Hungry for me…?"

* * *

**-blushes heavily after re-reading-**

**Maaah... I think I may have to push the Mature button for the next Chapter, _fufufufufu~_**

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far~!**

**Please review!**

_- Peach Coffee_


End file.
